


A Fun Annoucement

by Tinywriter365



Series: The Quiet One [2]
Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: This is the follow up to A Quiet Man. It helps to read that one first. Mike and Cammie take the next stop.
Series: The Quiet One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028202
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	A Fun Annoucement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughtersMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughtersMelody/gifts), [MoonWindDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWindDancer/gifts).



> As always, I don’t own anything from Emergency! I am just playing. I promise I will put the boys back in good working order when I am done.

This is the follow up to A Quiet Man. It helps to read that one first. Mike and Cammie take the next stop.

Two months have passed since Hank and Mike had their heart-to-heart. Even though Mike is still a bit quiet, everyone has embraced the slightly chattier version of the engineer. Mike and Cammie are enjoying their time as a newlywed couple. With the stress of his past gone, he knows a bright future is ahead for them.

KMG 365

It is a warm, sunny, and clear day in Carson. The men of A shift were once again on duty at Station 51. The nice weather kept the six men busy in the morning. However, things settled down early in the afternoon. After their fourth straight fire, the Battalion Chief took pity on them.

As the engine crew reboarded Big Red for the return trip to the station, Chief McConnikee jogged over. “Captain Stanley.”

Hank stopped and turned at the sound of his boss’s voice. “Chief.”

“Hank, your boys look dead in their bunkers. I know you’ve been running since 0730. I am standing you down for two hours. Check your trucks, get cleaned up, and make sure you eat.”

“Yes, Sir, and thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

McConnikee turned and left. Paramedic Roy Desoto jogged over. “Everything okay, Cap?”

“Yeah, Pal, the station is stood down for two hours. We are to check the trucks, get cleaned up, and eat per the chief’s orders.”

Roy smiled, “I know a paramedic that will gladly follow those orders.”

Both men laughed. “I’ll see you guys at the bar.”

Hank boarded the engine as Roy made his way back to the squad. Mike waited until Hank was settled in before he headed back to the station. Without taking his eyes off the road, the engineer asked, “Can I grab the first shower? I want to do pasta with a homemade sauce, salad, and garlic bread.”

“You got it, Mike. How’s read tank?”

“She’s okay, but the hoses need to dry.”

“Okay.”

The rest of the trip back was quiet. The men were beat. Thanks to light traffic, the trip was relatively short. With a gentle touch, Mike backed Big Red into her spot. The crew stayed on board as Roy back the squad in.

KMG 365

Both trucks emptied at the same time. Hank announced, “Mike, hit the showers. Marco, Chet, pull the hoses and hang them. Roy, Johnny, check your stuff. We have two hours; let’s make the best use of our time.”

“Yes, Cap,” the men echoed.

The men went to work as they waited for their turn in the shower. Mike was in and out in a hurry. He wanted to get to work on lunch. A quiet meal was rare, and he knew the guys were starving. 

The garlic bread went in the oven. Next, he started on the salad. Marco walked in. “Hey Mike, do you need help?”

“Nah, thanks, Marco. Can you do the coffee, though?”

“Sure, buddy.”

Marco set up the coffee as Mike made the dressing for later. As he put the dressing in the fridge, he grabbed the butter, a small container of heavy cream, and cheese. “Hey Marco, do we still have any garlic?”

Marco reached into the cabinet. “How much do you need?”

“Just one clove and some pepper. I’m trying a new alfredo sauce recipe.” 

“Can’t wait.” Marco handed over the needed ingredients, grabbed and downed his coffee. Then he headed outside to the hose tower. 

KMG 365

Forty-five minutes after the trucks returned home, the men are clean, and the trucks were reset. Marco and Chet were watching TV. Hank and Roy tackled paperwork. Johnny napped on the hood of his rover. Mike was working on the finishing touches of dunch.

Johnny’s nap was interrupted by the arrival of a visitor. He shook himself awake and was surprised to see Cammie get out of her car. Concerned, the paramedic was on his feet in seconds. “Hi Cammie, is everything okay?”

Cammie smiled, “Hi Johnny. Yes, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I’d bring you guys a snack.”

Johnny grinned, “You picked a good day. Your husband is cooking, and we are stood down for a whole yet after a crazy morning.”

“Perfect timing,” Cammie smiled. “Hey, do you have your camera with you?”

“Actually, I do. Why?”

“Since you guys have some downtime, can you grab it and help me with something?” There was a sly twinkle in her eye as she finished the question.

“Sure.” Johnny gave her a lopsided grin.

“Do you have any smelling salts in your personnel kit?”

“Yes.” Johnny became concerned. “Why?”

“I don’t want to say too much, but can you grab one and bring it inside?”

“Okay.” The paramedic was concerned. Yet, something about Cammie’s tone begged him not to ask questions. It wasn’t long before he retrieved the requested items for his truck. He slipped the camera over his neck and checked the batteries. “We’re good.”  
“  
Good,” Cammie smiled as she picked up the small cardboard bakery box she had set on the hood of the rover. The duo headed for the station.

KMG 365

Roy saw them walk in as Mike announced loudly, “Chow’s on.”

The announcement brought Hank out of his office. He smiled as he followed Cammie, Johnny, and Roy into the dayroom. 

Cammie grinned, “Hey, do you have enough for one more?”

Mike jumped at the sound of his wife’s voice. Marco and Chet set the food on the table. Marco added an extra place setting next to Mike. The stunned chef walked over to his wife and kissed her. “This is a surprise.” He grinned broadly.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d bring some sweets for you guys.”

Chet’s eyes grew wide at the mention of sugar. Hank saw the look as the group sat down. “Do not touch until you have real food, Chet. Goodness knows we need the carbs today.”

Chet pouted playfully as the group laughed. The food was passed around. Small talk filled the table as the friends ate. Finally, much to the relief of an excited Cammie, the meal was over. 

KMG 365

Cammie smiled happily, “Johnny, can you please take a few pictures of the chef and me?”

The others stayed at the table for the pictures. Mikee and Cammie stepped away from the table for the pictures. Once they were done, Cammie reached back and picked up the small box she had left her spot at the table. 

Cammie smiled, “Hank, boys, please come join us.”

The confused crew members quickly joined the equally confused engineer. Without knowing it, they lined up just how Cammie wanted them. She stepped forward and turned slightly. Hank replaced her at Mike’s side. Roy was on the other side of him. Chet was next to Roy. Marco was next to Hank. Johnny stood in front of the group with his camera at the ready.

Mike asked nervously, “Honey?”

Cammie smiled warmly, “I sorta fibbed. There is another reason I came by. I want you to open this with the guys here.”

“O..okay,” Mike was genuinely confused as Cammie handed him the small box. Johnny started snapping pictures as he slowly opened it. The lid went on the bottom of the box. He opened the tissue paper and gasped. 

Hank spoke softly as he and Roy grabbed Mike, “Breathe, pal, breathe.”

Mike caught his breath. He slowly picked up a light blue onesie. Tears burned in his eyes as he read it. 

Marco asked, “What’s it say, Mike?”

“My….dad…is....a….LACo….Engineer. Future….driver…Big…Red.” Mike choked out as he fought his emotions. 

The group went nuts as Mike’s knees gave out. Roy and Hank grabbed him. Johnny grabbed a chair and brought it over for him. Chet grabbed a glass of water as Mike reached for Cammie.

Cammie smiled, “I’m right here, daddy.” As Cammie hugged her husband, the tears poured out. Johnny and Roy helped Mike sit down.

Roy spoke gently, “Breathe, buddy, do you want a bag?”

Mike shook his head as he finally calmed down. “I’m….I’m good. Can I have some water?”

Chet brought over the water for the new parents. Both took a long drink before they kissed deeply. Johnny caught the kiss with his camera. Cammie held onto her husband for a few minutes. Then she slowly let him go.

KMG 365

One-by-one the crew congratulated the mom-to-be. Mike got back to his feet and got handshakes from Marco, Chet, and Johnny. 

As Mike walked up to Roy, Cammie asked, “Marco, will you help me get the sweet treats and milk?”

Marco smiled, “Sure.”

Marco, Cammie, and Chet headed for the table. Johnny followed them as Roy shook Mike’s hand. “Welcome to the club, Mike. Hang on tight. You in for a helluva ride.”

Mike grinned, “Thanks, Roy. Mind an extra set of hands with some of the medical drills?”

“Anytime, my friend.”

“Thanks.”

Mike looked at Hank. The invisible rule of controlled emotions went out of the window. Hank pulled Mike into a tight hug. Roy walked away. Both Mike and Hank had tears in their eyes.

Hank whispered, “Congratulations, my friend, you deserve this. Cherish it and remember you are you. You are NOT them. Your kid is lucky.”

Mike swallowed hard before he whispered, “Thank you, Cap. That means a lot.”

Both men went quiet until they calmed down. As they separated, they joined the others at the table.

KMG 365

By the time Mike reached the table, a variety of cookies and cupcakes were laid out. Milk was waiting for them. Johnny took pictures of the onesie. The growing family enjoyed their snack. They finished just before Hank had to put the station back in business.

“Cammie, I hate to say this.”

“I know you need to get back to work, guys.”

“Yes, we do.”

“It’s okay. I have some phone calls to make.”

“Mike, why don’t you walk your lovely wife and child outside.”

Mike smiled broadly, “Yes, Cap.”

Cammie said good-bye to the crew before Mike walked her outside. The couple shared another teary hug and passionate kiss before they split while saying, “I love you.”

Mike stayed in the parking lot until Cammie left. An ear-to-ear grin lit up his face as he turned back to the station. The dad-to-be knew the best chapter of his life was about to begin.


End file.
